IFMC IndyCar Series Season 3/4
Champions Drivers Champion: Sébastien Bourdais Teams Champions: East Midlands Racing Manufacturers Champions: Honda About Season 3/4 The Season 3/4 IFMC IndyCar Season is an IndyCar manager league on Grand Prix 3. Set up by Joseph Willows the league would consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. The series takes place in the off-season of IFMC with the first season taking place between Season 3 and Season 4. The league took place on 10 locations with the season starting on the 18th-19th November 2017. Signed Teams and Drivers Mid-Season Changes *Danica Patrick replaced Pippa Mann at RSPCA Racing from the Indianapolis 500 to Watkins Glen International after poor performances from Pippa. *Tony Kanaan replaced Marco Andretti at Panasonic Macamo Motorsport for the Indianapolis 500. *3 time IFMC Champion, Fernando Alonso replaced Sage Karam at E-Power for the Indianapolis 500. *Max Chilton received a race ban for Sonoma for causing back-to-back incidents at Atlanta with J.R. Hildebrand and at Watkins Glen with Ryan Hunter-Reay. His replacement was former MOrange Orange Racing test and GP2 driver, Jordan King. *Rubens Barrichello replaced Takuma Sato at Panasonic Macamo Motorsport for the finale at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve as a way to assess him for a potential drive for next season. *Zachary Claman DeMelo replaced Danica Patrick at RSPCA Racing at the Circuit Gilles Villenueve as a way to assess him for a potential drive for next season. It means that Round 9 was Danica Patrick's last in the series as she retires from racing. Calendar Testing Results *The race was red flagged so the results were taken from the lap before the red flag as a result of the whole pack not being into view 2 laps prior. This left Alexander Rossi the winner. *The race was red flagged so the results were taken 2 laps prior which saw Takuma Sato take the win. Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: *Half Points were awarded at the Indianapolis 500 and Pocono Raceway as a result of a red flag finishing the race and the race not completing the required 75% to award full points. *Ed Jones initially finished 2nd at Montreal, however he received a 20 second time penalty dropping to 4th for causing an incident with Rubens Barrichello. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *'*' means they retired, however because they completed 90% of the race distance or they were classified as finishing. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. |} Teams Championship Manufacturers Championship *The Manufacturers Points are determined by the 2 best finishes of each manufacturer. *Pole Position and Fastest Lap points do not count towards the Manufacturers, however the Indy 500 qualifying points will count towards it. |}